Happy Birthday Malik!
by VannuroRB
Summary: It's Malik's and Marik's birthday, but does Malik want to celebrate it? Slight Angstshipping, but not much else.


I haven't written a birthday story in a long time, and when I realised it was Malik's, I couldn't stop myself.

And did you know it's also the Emperor's birthday today? (Coincidence?)

So here it is, happy birthday Malik and Emperor of Japan.

* * *

><p>Happy birthday Malik~<p>

The morning came too soon for Malik as he laid in his bed; the sun seeped through the light tanned curtains and warmed his equally tanned body, Malik groaned and turned so he laid on his back before fluttering his deep ocean eyes open. He looked up seeing his bigger, stronger and somewhat crazier twin leaning over his sleeping body, the two exchanged silent gazes before Marik spoke up.

'What you doing today?' Marik questioned.

'Nothing' Malik answered.

'Nothing?'

'Nothing'.

'No surprise birthday parties or anything like that?'

'No'.

'Seriously?'

'Yes'.

'Good' Marik then clambered off the bed before jumping on the floor with a small bounce in his toes 'I'm spending the day at Bakura's doing a bit of this and definitely some of that' Malik groaned at his immature attitude and sat up giving a small yawn 'So I don't want you whining and whinging that I didn't show up for our surprise party or something like that, got it?'

'I won't even call you' Malik reassured as he rubbed his eyes.

'Groovy' Marik then leaned closer and rubbed Malik's head 'Happy birthday sane me'.

'Yeah, yeah' Malik swatted his hand away and watched his twin dance out of his room before the door shut behind him, Malik sighed and rubbed the back of his neck 'Not going to be happy anyway'.

Once Malik's body had awoken he collected a pair of black jeans, a sleeveless hooded shirt and some clean underwear before going to the shower, once his body was clean for the day he dressed in the clothes and headed to his kitchen. After a few moments of debating to himself he decided to make some omelettes seeing as eggs was more or less the only thing he had in his fridge, after his stomach was full he cleaned his plate and glanced up at the clock to see that the morning was almost gone.

'Hmm…I best get going' Malik mused as he walked into the living room 'Otherwise people will be stealing all the food for Christmas'.

Malik quickly picked up his wallet and his house keys before walking to the door, he slipped his shoes on and pulled a jacket over his arms before walking out and locking it behind himself, he gave a small shiver at the cold air around him but trudged through the snow. Malik watched a few kids play in the streets by throwing snowballs at each other and other people hunched over walking through the snow, he was quite impressed by seeing his first snowfall in Japan but aside from that he felt the snow was quite a nuisance; it was cold, wet and could sometimes cause problems for vehicles.

Malik soon reached the nearest shop to his home, from a distance he could tell it was going to be busy as he watched the groups of people walk in and out of the shop, Malik sucked in a deep breath and managed to squeeze his body inside before picking up a basket and walking around.

Malik hummed at the ever slowly bare shelves, mumbling and grumbling about Marik who easily cleared his cupboards of food, Malik took items off the shelf before moaning more about the price but unwillingly having to put it to his collection of food otherwise they would both starve. Malik then came to the meat freezers and looked through them, knowing already that a turkey would be too expensive—that and he knew that neither he nor Marik would be able to finish a turkey by themselves.

He tilted his head with a hum 'Chicken…or beef…' Malik hummed with a grimace 'I hate meat…'

'Malik!' Malik looked up seeing two recognisable teens of Yugi and Joey hurry over to him, both of them wrapped up in large puffed coats and long coloured scarfs for the winter, making Malik even more chilled with his simple jacket 'Hey there, shopping again?'

'Yeah…Marik's such a vacuum' Malik suspired.

'Just like Joey then' Yugi giggled getting a small nudge from his blonde friend.

'Hey shut up, it's growing needs and stuff' Joey defended with a huff.

'Right, right. Ah Malik' Yugi bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers 'Happy birthday firstly'.

'Thanks'.

'A-And we was going to buy you a present! B-But…umm…we didn't know what to get you…a-and when we asked Marik he said that you wouldn't accept them…so…uhh…'

'Well I would accept them' Malik reassured as he took a large chicken frowning at the price but putting it into his basket nonetheless 'But I don't celebrate my birthday, so it's no problem'.

'What? You don't celebrate your birthday?' Joey repeated 'You don't even have cake?'

'No'.

'Presents?'

'No'.

'Games?'

'No'.

'Watch a movie?'

'No'.

'Have a drink?'

Malik raised his brow 'I don't drink. And even if I did, the answer would be no'.

'Man that…sucks' Joey commented as he rubbed his head 'Not celebrating your birthday…why would you not do that?'

'I don't consider it special' Malik shrugged his shoulders before holding up his basket 'I best pay for this junk and fill my cupboards before Marik notices and whines' He then turned before giving them a small wave 'Have a good Christmas you too'.

'Likewise' They watched him walk down an aisle before Joey leaned to Yugi 'How weird is that? Not celebrating your own birthday?'

'I-I don't know…m-maybe something…happened?'

Malik paid his high priced shopping—which made him grumble some more about Marik—and left for home, he shivered as the wind started to blow harder and sent the cold to the poorly dressed Malik, his fingers had frozen around the carrier bags and his toes were starting to numb from the coldness. He was grateful when he saw his home and didn't waste any time in going through his pockets and fishing out his keys, in an instant he pulled his body and shopping bags inside and shut the door behind him.

Another shiver fell over Malik's body as he started to warm up, he slipped his shoes off and started to walk to the kitchen but stopped and sharply turned to the living room, peeking in a little as he did so.

Sitting on the table was a small birthday cake that had candles sitting on top of the icing all lit, by its side on the sofa was Ryou who looked up to Malik with his usual pleasing smile on his lips.

'Happy birthday Malik' Ryou whispered.

Malik put the bags down and slid his jacket off his arms as he moved closer 'How did you get in?' He questioned.

'Marik gave me the keys' Ryou explained with a shrug 'He and Bakura were going to do something and I figured it would be best to leave while I could…'

'Oh' Malik looked towards the cake with a sigh 'You know you didn't need to do this. I don't celebrate my birthday'.

'I know Marik told me' Ryou scooted up the sofa so Malik could take his seat 'I just can't think of any reason why you wouldn't want to'.

Malik shrugged his shoulders 'You celebrate birthdays is like…celebrating your life so far right?'

'I guess'.

'Well what have I done that's worth celebrating? I've hurt near enough most of my friends—I'm lucky that they're still willing to hang around with me. I killed my mother and father; I caused pain on my brother and sister. I don't deserve to celebrate my birthday…I don't deserve very much at all…'

Ryou let his hand go over Malik's shoulder and stroked it soothingly 'Malik…I know they seem like bad things, but there is good in them'.

'Oh yeah? Like what?'

'I always think things are done for a reason…I mean, it sounds harsh but if you hadn't had…' Ryou bit his lip and lowered his voice a little 'Killed your father…you wouldn't have had the chance to explore the world, and in turn you wouldn't have found Yugi and helped him and the pharaoh discover his past, and in turn they wouldn't have been able to help you by splitting Marik away from you' Ryou smiled as he reached down to hold Malik's hand 'And you wouldn't have met me too'.

Malik looked down at their hand holding before glancing up at the male 'It's very easy to spot the flaws in our life…but when you think about it there's more good than bad in your life. So…with that will you celebrate your birthday with me now?'

Malik gave a soft chuckle 'Heh, you always know what to say Ryou' Malik reached up to kiss his forehead 'Thank you Ryou'.

'Anytime Malik. Now quickly blow the candles out otherwise the wax will go on the cake'.

Malik smiled but turned to the candles before sucking a huge breath and blowing them out, Ryou gave a small cheer and clap before helping Malik cut the cake into slices, making sure to leave some slices behind for Marik and Bakura knowing they would whine.

* * *

><p>I mean, if I were Malik I wouldn't celebrate my birthday for those reasons.<p>

But alas, it's still his birthday. So here's to you Malik, without you the show wouldn't be nearly as sexy without your abs!

And I hope the Emperor has a good day today too! However…Emperor's celebrate a birthday…

Review if you like!


End file.
